


sick ; dodam

by johntenskies



Category: Bang Yedam - Fandom, Dodam - Fandom, Kim Doyoung - Fandom, Treasure 13, silver boys - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NO SMUT !, One Shot, Silverboys, a bit of angst, also a lil fluff, bang yedam - Freeform, kim doyoung - Freeform, treasure13 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johntenskies/pseuds/johntenskies
Summary: in which doyoung is sick and yedam's there to make every little bit of him feel better; dodam one shot





	sick ; dodam

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's been quite a long time since i wrote so PLS EXCUSE ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS :( anyways here's to every dodam shipper! enjoy xoxo 
> 
> hmu on twt @dodamcult <3

yedam was woken up by doyoung's twisiting and turning. not only that, he also heard dry and quite loud coughs. as he turned to his side, he saw the younger's eyes tightly shut, seemingly trying to sleep despite his sickly condition. yedam, with his ever-so-gentle touch, lightly cupped his left hand and placed it on doyoung's forehead. as he did, the younger opened his eyes, only to meet yedam's for a moment. the singer alarmingly gasped, and left his mouth agape.

"your fever's gone up high," yedam just stared at doyoung's tired eyes for an instance. he could see all the exhaustion, all the physical, mental, and emotional pain he's gone through at such a young age. kim held his hyung's cupped hand and placed it on the bed, "i'm fine hyung. go back to sleep. there's nothing to wor-" yedam placed his finger lightly on his dongsaeng's mouth, "shh. youre obviously sick. i'll make you soup. oh wait you might be extra cold, do you want more blankets? i know there are some in the drawer." before doyoung could even object, the older had already stormed outside the room. he sighed. it guilts him to see yedam taking care of him, even when the latter couldnt even take care of himself.

as the singer was busy cooking for him, doyoung looked back at all the times the vocalist have done this, specifically for him. not that he hated it though, he just felt as if he was excessively dependent. getting up at 2:30 in the morning as soon as something didnt feel okay or normal. he knew, of course, and he felt it deep in his heart that he was being such a heavy burden on his hyung, that yedam was only doing it because apparently "he has to". he recalled how the vocalist had just gotten back from the studio an hour before. 'you couldnt even let him rest?' he thought to himself. 

"do you mind if i open the night lamp, doyoungie?" his thoughts were interrupted as he saw yedam carrying a bowl and the blankets on each hand. "uh, yeah sure, i guess." the older unfolded the blankets then put it on top of doyoung's body, now sitting and leaning against the headboard. 

yedam sat on the side opposite to the dancer's. as he fixed the bed table, doyoung couldnt help but stare intently at his hyung. the dark circles under his eyes, the slightly dry lips of his and his eyes- god were his eyes that were so evident of weariness was still beautiful, and has always been beautiful despite the tears theyve shed.

silence engulfed the two, until doyoung broke it, 

"why are you doing this?" although his voice was hoarse and cracked, the older was able to decipher, and it made him stop quite abrubtly. 

slowly, his eyes met his dongsaeng's. "what do you mean by that, doie? youre my friend, of course i'll take care of you." he let out a reassuring smile.

yedam didnt want to admit it, but he was tired. really, really tired. exhausted, even. the studio recordings that lasted until 1: 30 am, the hours of studying for his finals, the intense practice treasure13 had done for the past two weeks. it'd be a lie if he said he wouldnt rather be resting right now. 

"no, i mean all this. getting up, cooking for me? hyung, i know youre extemely tired. please for the love of god, rest. im s-sorry i made you do all this. im sorry for being a burden. i should be taking care of myself, yet here i am being taken care of. im so so sorry, hyung." doyoung looked away, trying to fight the tears back. he knew the older was that exhausted. 

yedam stared at him. he knew how the dancer felt, and a strange pang in his heart made him feel as though the younger was hurting.

"hey, hey. look at me, please." he moved closer to the other as the softly touched his cheek to make him face the older.

"i know youve been hurting, doyoung. trust me, i really do. it's just the two of us.. we're a team here. i'm not giving up on you, youre not giving up on me. we're both under pressure right now and it's been difficult, right? but one thing's for sure: i am never, never too tired to make you feel better. hm?" the sincerity and genuinity of his voice reassured doyoung that everything's going to be fine. and that being taken care of was not so bad after all.

"im sorry, h-hyung i just-" he was completely taken aback when yedam suddenly hugged him, even tightening the hug. 

"dont worry, doie, we'll get through this together, okay? please dont feel bad." he said

as the hug ended they both just smiled at each other's presence.


End file.
